


ROSSDRAWS: The Comedy Life of Regulars

by Eeruh



Category: Ross Draws Discord Server
Genre: Administrators, Best Friends, Colordodge, Comedy, Friendship, Moderators, Other, Ross's Server Best Server, boop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeruh/pseuds/Eeruh
Summary: Four Great Benders - Fire, Kai, Nova and Maiv set off on their life journey in order to meet, befriend and learn from mythical benders, unique in their own kind. Their adventure is filled with plenty of comedy, memes as well as terrifying foes - NRRNs (Non Reading Rules Newcomers) and struggles to become better artists!Just how much will our protagonists achieve with the mightiest blessing of the one and only Colordodgebender?Read and die inside <3
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone
Kudos: 1





	1. Friendship I: Fried Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> All I want to do is make you laugh. I hope I will achieve it through that. This is my own art for all of you - bootifool regulars of Ross Draws Discord Server. To all people who became somewhat characters in this story - you are cursed by me. But you are also wholesome people and if I add you in here it means that you can make my day.  
> Thank you Moderators and Admins for being the most gucci staff I have ever met. I love ya all.  
> Thank you very much for all the time we spent together and I hope you won't unfriend me after you read it :shibehehe:

_Good morning everyone! My name is Denise. During daylight hours I study design and illustration in Nuremberg. I always try my best to work hard and become a better artist. In my school, there are many talented opponents with who rival my strength and mind. They are worthy foes. When the night falls however I become Firehearted the Firebender, the Great Heroine of Rosslands. It lies in my duty to protect the regulars and fight against some of the most fearsome enemies..._

_NRRNs... Non Reading Rules Newcomers..._

_Noone knows when they first appeared. They are masters in deceiving - impostering as normal beings who have read the rules. They haunt our lands with every ping and cause havoc with only their sentences. Sometimes they can even team up and attack together bringing terror to the innocent regulars._

_The legends state that the first bender to ever stand up against their regim was Thunder the Thunderbender. He has slayed many beasts that wondered across Rosslands and even after being cursed by Elsa the Genderbender and becoming a waifu he was able to create a new generation of the Great Heroes. Truly a marvelous story... After the Thunderbender setlled down and retired from the position of a Great Hero, the duty of guarding the colorful lands passed onto four unique benders..._

_And I - Firehearted, also known as Fifi am one of them!_

**404 Page Not Found years ago...**

\- Hello there! We just arrived to the Rosslands. I hope we can get along!

Said young man, leader of his small group of around 10 people that came to the country. The blonde haired guardian still unfamiliar with her new chores looked at the group and responded with a light smile.

\- Hello and welcome to our lands! If you have any questions, feel free to ask!

\- Than you for your help, it is appreciated. We do have a question to ask right now, if you don't mind answering it that is. When will **@Ross** come to greet us? We would really like to talk with the Colordodgebender!

Fire flinched at the question, eyes wide in shock. The woman just pinged Ross! Did they not read the rules before coming here?! Do they even know what punishment awaits for them?! Or are they... ?!?!? No, they can't be... They were so nice at the beginning... They can't b-be!  
  


**-** Oh right! I have always wanted to meet with **@Ross** as well! Everything he does motivates me to progress in my art!

A man behind the group's leader added.

Another ping... 

There is no other option...

 _Non Reading Rules Newcomers!!!_

Fire sighed, a pang of guilt for having to punish them, who looked so innocently still lingering in her mind. But what should be done, shall be done.

\- O-on behalf of Rule No.7 of Rosslands, written by Thunder the Thunderbender, stating not to ping Ross, I must punish you two for your crimes!

\- What do you mean we can't ping **@Ross**? We heard that he is often active in these lands and always eager to help people.

\- Right, right? I am sure that **@Ross** doesn't mind it and besides he can ignore us if he has no time!

\- Ha! If Ross did that it would mean that he doesn't care for us like people say he does. I dare you to punish us yourself **@Ross**!

The argument kept rising and with each person joining the discussion the more rules were being broken. Fire could not believe it and the more she listened to what was spoken right to her face, the more she felt something crack inside...

The Firebender was on verge of setting them all on fire.

\- HANDS OFF OF FIFI LIL SHITS!

*THUD*

An earthquake caused by what seemed to be an enormous frying pan, knocked over all NRRNs. Amazing, Fire thought. Wait... Fifi????? I am Fifi?????

\- Tch, it's not the time to doze off Fifi! They are getting up and about to attack again! They have went past breaking rules long time ago, it is time to ban them once and for all!

The mysterious young woman with pan shouted. Through her powerfull attack yet sloppy movement it was easy to see that she was a fresh Heroine just like Fifi, I mean Fire however her determination to execute rules was visibly present like a rainbow on colordodge day.

Fire shook off the shock from seeing first time the worst enemy of Rosslands and decided to help her saviour and smack dem some flames, yet not giving up to anger.

The Firebender jumped away few meters from her enemies and looked at her ally, the warrior looking back at her and soon both of them agreed on an idea that presented in both their minds. Mischievous smiles appeared on their faces as if they were two weebs about to slap last limited edition Nima books from the store.

The two of them standing on opposite sides, prevent NRRNs from escaping. Soon the Firebender starts charging forward with flames hotter than the sun itself, about to set the ground beneath her enemies on fire. This attack was also meant to serve as a distraction for Fire's new friend as the other woman jumped high in the air, bending her pan into Tefal 2.4m Deep Pan with Lid Exception C6333202 in order to imprison her enemies, thus making them unable to escape the flames.

The corrupted Newcomers realized their fate too late and the last words they heard was full of love and passion shout out of a newly created techinque, a mix of Fire and Panbending.

\- FRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED EGGS!

Wha- What is this magnificent power?! Even I the memebender could not predict the outcome of secret jutsu! Is this Naruto?!?!?! *Ekhem!* Anyways back to the story the two Heroines hava managed to win the fight and now now approach each other with slow and heavy steps, of course from the exhaustion not eating too much pizza like a certain Kneecapsbender...

_ **_____** _

First one to speak was the Panbender who simply gave her ally thumbs up and cheerfuly exclaimed:

\- GGEZ bae!

Did she just? Oh my... Issa gamer gur; moment! I believe Fifi thinks the same way because the weeb smile appears yet again and responds to that the same way.

\- Mah bae!!!

-...

-...

\- Who are you?

\- I'm your bae.

\- I know, but I would like to know your name.

At this point I wanted to commit Yoshikage Kira for Noba Noba's introducing using info from #introduce-yourself.

\- Just call me bae.

\- Iru doesn't know what to write.

\- Yes.

\- Yes.


	2. Happy Birthday Fifi

Greetings there Fifi!

Issa me! Eeruh!

Your favourite memebender! 

And today is your special day, your birthday. That's why I would like to wish you few things <3

_Dear Fifi,_

On this beautiful day that may feel the honour of being the day of thy birth, I would like to treat thee with few words coming straight out of my heart.

Firstly I would like to wish thee an unbreakable soul and determination so that you can keep fighting off NRRNs and protect us the regulars *whip whip*.

Secondly I would like to wish thee and thy closest friends and family an adamant health as in these times it is important for us to stay at our best.

My english teacher told me not to write thirdly, thus I will write: Yet another thing thee deserve to be granted with is a never-ending progression in thy art. May it bring you most positive feelings and remain your passion for thy whole life.

May your heart never stop burning as thee are our motivation and our guardian. Our mod and admin. Our Fifi and bae.

Happy Birthday Fifi.  
  


Iru.


End file.
